


Te Necesito

by Sinstigator



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Desk Sex, F/M, Oral Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 08:45:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8791120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinstigator/pseuds/Sinstigator
Summary: You thought you were on good terms with Commander Reyes, but apparently you were mistaken. He's started avoiding you, and you want to know why.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Arikakun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arikakun/gifts).



> Just some random ABO stuff. Trying to get better at writing for this AU.

Your footsteps echo loudly in the hall, just as hurried and irritated as you are. Storming through the halls of blackwatch like you’re on the hunt. In a way you are, hunting for a particular Alpha that had suddenly decided to cut all ties with you for the last week. Just up and vanished, avoiding you at all costs. 

 

Though you were officially classified as an agent of Overwatch, you’d been helping the members of Blackwatch with their missions for the past eight months. Under the command of Gabriel Reyes. Your oh so gracious Strike Commander seemed to get along quite well with the dual shotgun wielding man, and for some reason thought it was a good idea to recommend you for this….secretive position. Somewhat of a midpoint between the two divisions. 

 

You had thought everything was going well. Had gotten along with that cowboy in training, Jesse, along with all the other members of Blackwatch. Would even go so far as to call Gabriel your friend- a close friend...

 

Yes, he was the commander of Blackwatch-your commander first and foremost. But, lately you had started to feel...different around Gabriel. Safer, more relaxed, almost content. Lulled into an oddly relaxed state by nothing more than the low rumbling of the Alpha’s voice.

 

But, that was before Gabriel had started avoiding you. Making sure you were in separate squads when going on missions together, having Jesse play messenger when you could have easily delivered the necessary files by hand, but what hurt most of all was when he’d begin to flat out avoid you. Purposely leaving the room as soon as you entered, even going out of his way to avoid you in the hallways. Even going so far as to bolt from the mess hall! 

 

And Jesse wasn't much help, the kid would keep a secret for Gabriel even if it cost him his life.

 

You grit your teeth as you stormed down the hall, eyes narrowing as that all too familiar door came into view. If Gabriel Reyes had a problem with you, he was going to tell you directly to your face!

 

A hand clamped down on your wrist as soon as you gripped the doorknob. “Now, where do ya think yer goin, sportin’ such a frightenin’ face?”

 

You didn't bother to look up, letting the growl that burst from your lips make your current mood known to the Omega beside you. “Get out of my way Jesse.” You growled, voice low and dangerous. 

 

“ ‘Fraid I can't do that, sweetheart.” That smirk of his was already taking over his face as he leaned closer to you, “Boss told me not ta let ya through here.”

 

Your eyes narrowed on the door, “So, he IS in his office then.”

 

The wannabe cowboy shrugged, but refused to release his hold on your hand. “Never said if he was, or wasn't. All I said was, I've got orders to keep you out.”

 

Keep YOU out. Not, don't let anyone in, but specifically, keep you out.

 

You were going to strangle him. 

 

“So, that's it then?” You whirled around so fast the kid had to take a step back. “You just expect me to accept the fact that the commander is outright running from me without any sort of explanation?” 

 

Jesse frowned, hands raised in front of him to show he wasn't a threat. “Look, don't take yer anger out on me-”

 

“-Then let me in so I can take it out on the asshole who actually deserves it!”

 

If you had been thinking clearly, you would’ve caught the mischievous glint in Jesse’s eye as he took a step back, motioning towards the office door with a wave of his hand. “By all means, [Y/N]. Be my guest.”

 

Yes, you should’ve known. But, your mind was too clouded by anger to even entertain the option that Jesse knew exactly what was going on in the Commander’s office. But, you didn’t.

 

The door swung open with familiar ease as you pushed your way in, the welcoming sight of Gabriel’s office unfolding before your eyes. Everything was exactly as you remembered, the high filing cabinets topped with pictures of family and fellow soldiers, the almost ancient carpet trampled flat by years and years worth of footsteps, and there, at the worn desk, frozen in that awkward stage between sitting and standing, was the man you had been looking for. 

 

At least he had the decency to look ashamed.

 

You snorted, crossing your arms over your chest as you glared him down. “Not going to run this time?” You took note of the way he winced, averting his chestnut colored eyes to the floor before forcing a hand through the mass of curls on top of his head. His signature beanie lay discarded on the desk. “Well?”

 

“Dammit,” Gabriel’s voice was thick when he finally spoke, rough, as if he hadn’t spoken in days. He glanced past you to glare at the closed door, mumbling something about an “Ingrate not following orders,” as he straightened up to his full height. “You’re not supposed to be here…”

 

You stepped closer, eyes darting to his curls before trying to catch his gaze, “Well, I’m here now.” 

An exasperated sigh is the Alpha’s only reply as he runs a hand over his face. His skin is oddly flushed under the fluorescent lights, darker than usual. “Cariño...”

 

A shiver ran down your spine at that word, but you refused to let it show that he’d had any effect on you. You still didn’t know what it meant as neither Jesse nor Gabe would tell you. “I want to know why you’ve been avoiding me gabriel. If you have a problem with me, just tell me right now, to my face. No more running!”

 

His body went rigid, head snapping up, “I’m not running-and you shouldn’t even be in here!”

 

“Too bad, because I’m not leaving until you give me an actual answer.” you ground out, stepping closer until the two of you were chest to chest. Staring him straight in the eye, ignoring how tension coiled in his muscles at your close proximity.

 

He moved so fast your eyes couldn’t keep up, pushing you back against one of the massive filing cabinets with a snarl. The sudden impact forcing the air from your lungs. One hand on your hip, the other pinning your wrist against the cool metal. His massive body, all muscle and hard edges, flush against you. Heat rolling off him in waves. 

 

“You want to know what the problem is, hermosa?” His head fell to your shoulder with a muffled sigh, and chuckled when you sucked in a breath. “It’s you..It’s ALWAYS been you.” the alpha murmured, face buried in your neck. The sensation of his facial hair rubbing against the sensitive skin had you squirming within seconds.

 

You whimpered, “Gabe-”

 

“-Did you think I’d be able to resist your scent forever, cariño?” He ignored you, tilting his head ever so slightly to nip at the corner of your jaw. “Think I’d be able to keep myself from mounting you every chance I got?” The question was barely above a growl, the vibrations shooting through your body and settling in your core. “How else could I keep myself from claiming you for my own-especially during my ruts?”

 

You shuddered, “W-what?” Shifting in his grip until your faces met, noses side to side. Gabriel’s eyes were dark, pupils engorged with lust, framed by a tiny chestnut ring. The intensity of his gaze stole your breath. “That’s...why you’ve been avoiding me? Because of your ruts?” That could make sense, but did he have to go to such extremes? He could at least answer your messages! You pursed your lips, annoyed. “You didn’t have to go all out like that….”

 

That blistering gaze dropped to your lips, the comforting scent of marigolds and an unnamed spice that you could only refer to as Gabriel snaked it's way around you while his lips brushed against the bottom of your chin. “But, I did....Had to work out when your heats were, too. I doubt that I’d be able to keep my composure for long if I can’t even handle how you smell on a daily basis.”

 

You weren’t sure why it was that comment that had your face flushing crimson, but the sensation of your face heating up told you it was too late to stop it. Swallowing hard, you stared straight into those nearly black orbs. “You...like the way I smell?”

 

He produced another laugh, this one no more than a breathless exhale before covering your lips with his own. “I love everything about you, mi amor.”

 

You froze, that was certainly more than you’d been expecting. The press of his lips and the soft brush of facial hair against your cheek combined with the thick scent that was unmistakingly alpha. It was all too much, it felt like your legs were about to give out.

 

Gabriel pulled away, slowly releasing his hold on you once he was sure you wouldn’t end up on the floor. “Can’t say I don’t like knowing that I have such a powerful effect on you…and with just a kiss, [Y/N]? ” 

 

That grin he was sporting made you flush even darker, but you weren’t just going to sit back and let him think he was the only one with any kind of power here. Chest heaving, you pushed yourself away from the cabinet, a smirk of your own spreading across your face as you forced the man back against his desk. “You don’t get to tease me about anything, especially after you spent the better half of a month running from me!”

 

Those hands were back on your hips at once, large and warm, rubbing tiny circles into your sides as he pulled you closer, “Be careful what you say, Cariño. Teasing you is just about the only fun I get to have in this place.”

 

“Oh, really?” 

 

He hummed in agreement, ducking down to steal another kiss while his hands roamed your body. Cupping your behind and pulling you closer, pressing you hard against the bulge swelling in his pants. “In fact...I want to try something.” 

 

It only took a second for those words to sink in, and another for him to grab you and bend you over the desk. The sudden shock of cool wood against your chest making you shiver. “W-What are you going to do?” The tremble in your voice only made the alpha chuckle, hands squeezing your ass affectionately.

 

Those dark orbs trailed over your figure, searching, hungry. “Do you trust me, [Y/N]?”

 

Your answer was barely a nod, nothing more than a soft jerk of your head. But, it was more than enough for Gabriel. He latched onto your pants, tugging them down around your ankles. The sudden rush of cold air caressing your sex causing you to gasp. 

 

Gabriel knelt behind you, and even though you couldn’t see him, that burning gaze of his seared your skin. The heat burrowing deep inside of your and settling heavily in your core. Slick coating your lower lips.

 

The alpha behind you groaned, thumbs lightly grazing your mound, coating them in your slick. “Look at you, Cariño. So wet for me and I’ve barely even touched you.” 

 

Whatever response you’d prepared dissolved into a moan as that tongue of his slipped inside you, hot and wet. Your hands flew to the edge of the desk, gripping the hardwood with trembling fingers. You could feel him, wiggling inside you, poking and prodding it's way around. Every twitch of that tongue sent little jolts of pleasure spiraling through your body. The obscene slurping coming from the male beneath you had your toes curling in your shoes, thighs quivering under the onslaught. He knows just how to work you up.

 

Your gut began to tighten, twisting tighter and tighter, bordering on pain. He kept you balancing dangerously on the precipice for what seemed like an eternity. Holding you there until you were bucking back against his face, frustrated tears blurring your vision. “G-Gabe...oh, fuck!”

 

Finally, finally, the rough pad of his thumb came down hard on your clit. Stars exploded before your eyes, muscles convulsing as your orgasm hit you hard. His thumb on the bundle of nerves drawing out your orgasm until you were practically sobbing. Fingernails scratching grooves into the wood. It felt like every one of your nerves was on fire.

 

You were boneless, nothing more than slab of meat on the alpha’s desk when he finally separated from you. Lips and chin coated in your juices. Slowly, Gabriel maneuvered you onto your back, gripping your thighs, spreading you open to get a good look at the mess he’d made of you.

 

“So beautiful, all laid out for me…”

 

Your head was swimming, chest heaving as your head lolled to the side. Just enough to get a glimpse as he licked his lips. Shrugging out of his pants and allowing his length to spring free. Already hard and throbbing. The sight of him, so ready for you lit a fire inside of you. A hunger that could only be sated by his knot. A whine forced it's way past your lips, a needy sound that you would’ve been ashamed of at any other time. “Gabe…”

 

Leaning to the left he pulled open one of his desk drawers, rummaging around for a second before pulling something out. You blinked, curiosity getting the better of you. “What’s..that?” 

 

“Didn’t think I would be using this here…” Spilling the contents onto his palm, he grinned down at you as he spread the shiny gel across his length. “I wanted to have you on my bed first, all tangled up in my sheets...But I’ll take you any way I can get you, hermosa.” The edge in his voice has you shivering with anticipation. The warmth from his hands making you jump as his grip settles on your hips once more, spreading you open for him. Pulling you forward, he lined himself up with your entrance. 

 

You feel the broad head of his cock part your lips, already slick with the lube from his desk, and forget about asking why Gabriel has lube stashed in his desk, forget about the risk of someone coming in and seeing the two of you like this, forget about everything besides the way his cock feels as it stretches you wide open. A stinging pleasure that has you sobbing beneath the alpha as he sets a brutal, yet passionate pace right out of the gate. The heat from his cock warming you from the inside.

 

“Fuck, you’re perfect..” His breath is hot against your skin, teeth nipping at any section of exposed flesh he could reach. Leaving as many marks on your skin as he could.

 

Your fingers find the soft dark curls as he bends down to kiss you, tangling themselves in the locks, tugging him against you. Legs locking around his waist of their own accord, trying to pull him closer. But, that iron grip of his held you in place, forcing you to take what he was giving you.

 

“Gabe….Gabe, please!” Already you could feel the coil in your gut tightening again, drawing you closer towards your release. The tension in your gut rising with every deep thrust. You jerk, pleasure snapping through your muscles causing you to twitch. Trembling. 

 

Your whines only seem to spur him on and Gabriel buries his face against your throat, hiking your legs over his shoulders with a growl. “Fuck..you’re so...tight..so...perfect..” The desk beneath you scraped against the floor, bunching up the carpet with each powerful snap of his hips.

 

Somehow Gabriel manages to slip a hand between your bodies, rubbing hard at your clit, and you find your release for the second time that night. You come with a scream of your alpha’s name, body seizing, walls convulsing. Clinging to the body above you as if it were the only thing keeping you from being swept away by the ocean of pleasure rolling through your body.

 

The swell of his knot locking inside you sends another jolt of ecstasy sizzling down your spine. Stretching your tightening walls even further, pressing against that special bundle of nerves that has you seeing stars again. 

 

“Fuck...you’re so good…” Wet, open mouthed kisses decorate your throat as his hips stutter, chasing his own release with single minded devotion. Desperate panting loud in your ears, as Gabriel practically whimpers. Cock throbbing and twitching as he finally spills inside you. Thick spurts of cum painting your insides, filling you up. 

 

You barely register the extra weight pressing down on you in the warm haze fogging up your mind. Too tired to even move. There’s no hurry as the two of you will be stuck like this for some time.

 

But, a knock at the door bursts the happy bubble you’d been floating on, harshly dragging you back to reality. Above you, Gabriel growls, low and dangerous.

 

McCree’s voice fills the office, muffled by the door. “Sorry ta interrupt yer...fun. But, thought ya’d like ta know Morrison’s on his way over...n’ y’all might wanna cover up.” You can almost see the smirk painted across that assholes face. Sadly, there isn’t much you can do about it at the moment.

 

“Keep him out of here, or it’ll be your ass McCree!”

 

The cowboy snorted,“Don’t think I have to worry ‘bout my ass when you’re balls deep in yer beta!”


End file.
